


Abandoned Yet Again

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, that's it really, those are the only tags i can use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: I deleted Let Me Call You Sweetheart because my soul died from the cringe every time I thought about it (sorry if you were reading it). However, I did write an angsty ending and so I present to you, dear readers, the ending to Let Me Call You SweetheartDespite being hidden away in self exile, the First Order discover Ben Solo's location just as Rey prepares to join himRated T to be careful





	Abandoned Yet Again

Just as Rey was gathering her things to make her escape like a thief in the night, an overwhelming sense of panic and dread washed over her. The feeling so intense she felt as if she were drowning in it. However, she knew those feelings weren’t coming from her. They had passed across the gulf of space from Ben. Before she could say or do anything, he suddenly appeared before her. The look on his face shook her to her very core

“Ben, what’s going on?” she demanded. Her breath was snatched from her as she heard him say, 

“They’ve found me. The First Order are here.”

Rey dropped her things and was about to sprint out of the room to the falcon but Ben grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Let me go! I’m coming, I’m going to help.”

‘You can’t. It’s too late.”

Rey refused to believe it, “Let go of me!” she cried, “Tell me where you are.”

Ben shook his head, “There’s nothing you can do now.” 

“Don’t say that!”

Ben pulled her into his arms and held her close, “I love you Rey. I have to go now.” he said softly. He tried to pull away but Rey refused to let go.

“Don’t leave me.” she felt the tears well up in her eyes, “You can’t leave me.”

“Please Rey, “she heard his voice tremble with emotion, “I don’t want you to see this.” 

She tried to cling onto him tighter, to stop him from going, but he vanished from her arms. Rey ran from her room as fast as she could to find Leia. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Eventually, she found her standing frozen in the middle of the planning room, her back to the door. Hearing Rey behind her, she met her with eyes filled with terror. 

“Ben.” she said, “I felt him. He’s in trouble.”

Rey nodded as Leia rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly, almost painfully.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“Have we been keeping track on any First Order ships?” Leia demanded at an impromptu meeting she had called for as soon as she had met with Rey. 

Lieutenant Connix nodded, “Yes, but not all of them though.”

“Have you been following Hux’s movement?” 

“Yes, General Organa, do you want to see where he’s going?”

“No, I need to see where’s he’s been.” she replied urgently. Rey stood at the back of the room, fidgeting but focusing on trying to get through to Ben. She could feel he was still alive and she clung to that like a lifeline. As Connix searched for where Hux had last left, Leia met Rey’s gaze and gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes that betrayed her anxiety. Rey chewed her lip and felt her heart quicken when Connix looked back at the general. 

“He’s just left Tatooine. I don’t know what he was doing there, it’s never been a planet high on the First Order’s agenda.”

“Thank you" A frantic mother replied

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Before the ship even landed on the desert planet, they could see the rubble and destruction left behind from the First Order’s attack. There was no sign of Lando’s ship so Rey hoped that they’re managed to escape but knowing Ben, he would have never gotten on with them if it meant putting the children’s lives at risk. He was still here. The moment Rey set foot off the ship she broke away from her Finn, who had refused to let her go alone, and searched and called frantically for Ben. 

He couldn't leave her. 

She reached out to the force and desperately begged for her to be able to sense him and she did. The connection was ever so weak, growing distant and harder to hold on with each passing second. However, it was enough to light the smaller flicker of hope in her heart. Suddenly, just as she spotted a lone figure lying still on the horizon, it vanished. There was nothing. Not even the slightest trace. She sprinted faster than she had ever had before despite feeling as if her legs would give way at any given moment. 

"Not my Ben," she pleaded, "Please not my Ben." 

As she ran to the body, there was no mistaking it. Rey collapsed onto her knees and knelt by Ben’s body, trembling and sobbing, she reached to stroke his pallid and deathly white face - maybe if she touched him she could feel his presence - but it was cold, his full lips now an odd hue of violet. She tried to summon all her strength, all of her will power and determination to bring him back but it was to no avail. An overwhelming sense of abandonment, just as strong, if not stronger than when her parents left her, crashed over her. The force had abandoned her. Ben had abandoned her. He was gone

He was gone and he was never coming back.

A soul-destroying scream broke the silence that surrounded the carnage left behind. It was so wrought with emotion and devastation, coming from the very depth of Rey’s being that it was almost primal. Her friend stood and watched helplessly as her body wracked violently with sobs, clutching the only man she had loved and felt truly loved by. Her tears rolled off her cheeks but Ben didn’t flinch as they dripped onto his face. She felt her torso become damp as she pressed against his chest. Drawing back she saw her clothes stained with red. She held her breath as she slowly moved a hand to softly touch a dark patch on his shirt. It was soaking. She looked at her fingers that were now coated in blood and she felt the bile rising in her throat. It wasn’t even a quick death. The First Order had wanted him to suffer and he had. Ben had died alone and afraid.

"Come back." She sobbed, " Come back. Don't leave me." but Ben remained silent and still. Finn cautiously approached her, as if he were drawing near to a wounded animal. Caught up in her grief, Rey didn’t notice until he gently put his arms around her comfortingly, but no matter how hard he could try, nothing would be able to bring her comfort. Rey, despite feeling as if she had no air in her lungs, wailed so loudly she almost screamed. Her best friend sat with her and gently held her in his arms, shushing and rocking her, as she wept.


End file.
